


I want that man

by lou_lesage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Festivals, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/pseuds/lou_lesage
Summary: Магнус схватился за сердце. Его гей-радар очнулся от долгого молчания и заверещал, загрохотал, засверкал радужными фейерверками, взорвался разноцветными перьями и блестками, и Дэбби Хэрри в кожаных лосинах запела в его голове “I want that man!”.





	I want that man

 

Магнус, конечно, любил думать о себе как о спортсмене и бахвалиться этим направо и налево, но вряд ли хоть одна спортивная ассоциация приняла бы его в свои ряды. Он был страшно неуклюжий, не лишенный при этом некоторой своеобразной грации, надо признать, но совершенно не способный сосредоточиться на одном деле, так что никакие регулярные занятия хоть чем-нибудь не могли удержать его на месте.   
  
Жить должно быть весело! Магнус был бы счастлив веселиться каждую свободную секунду своей жизни, и до сих пор считал несправедливой необходимость спать по восемь часов в сутки, чтобы чувствовать себя человеком. Это время ведь можно провести куда интереснее! Однажды Магнус даже решил научиться восстанавливаться меньше чем за четыре часа сна и поехал в тибетский монастырь, чтобы монахи дали ему это секретное знание. Но совершенно не преуспел: свежий горный воздух так разморил его, что он проспал большую часть своего двухнедельного отпуска в Тибете. Однако, Магнус был бы не Магнус, если бы и это не превратил в соревнование и не побил все свои собственные рекорды по пребыванию во сне.   
  
Все потому, что Магнус азартный. Он, с позволения сказать, экстремал. Нет, сигать с вершин Гималаев на парашюте он не станет, конечно, он пока еще в своем уме, но…   
  
Соревнование по «очаровыванию» червей? Черт возьми, да!   
  
Чемпионат по пинкам в голень? Он первый в списке!   
  
Куперсхилдская сырная гонка? Да Магнус готов заплатить, чтобы его туда взяли! Со всех ног гнаться вниз по склонам живописных английских холмов, опережая других смельчаков в погоне за катящейся вниз головкой Двойного Глостерского сыра – вот, где жизнь!   
  
Два месяца назад Магнус занял третье место в гонке на газонокосилках, чем до сих пор ужасно гордится. Теперь он собирался принять участие в соревнованиях по удерживанию хорька в штанах, но Рагнор, его лучший друг и по совместительству голос разума, осатанел и не пустил его.   
  
– Я не собираюсь потом пришивать на место твой откушенный хрен! – заявил он, и Магнус счел это весомым аргументом. 

* * *

  
Австралия, суровая и прекрасная, приняла его с распростертыми объятиями, и весь первый день своего пребывания там он провел на пляже, наблюдая за серфингистами и купаясь в ласковом теплом море. Серфинг, как и большинство обычных видов спорта, Магнусу не особо давался, но он, следуя своей экстравагантной удаче, умудрился попасть на конкурс «кто пронесет больше всего апельсинов на доске для серфинга» и пришел в совершеннейший восторг. Проиграл, конечно, но зато от души повеселился, завел парочку новых приятелей, а на следующий день уехал в Алис-Спрингс.   
  
Жара в Алисе стояла страшная, и народу уже было немерено, хотя фестиваль начинался только через неделю.   
  
Магнус горел предвкушением. Фестиваль Хенли-он-Тодд! Парусная регата в высохшем русле реки Тодд, которую ежегодно проводили в Алис-Спрингсе, была потрясающим сочетанием креатива и здорового идиотизма – все, как доктор прописал!   
  
– Ничего я тебе такого не прописывал, – ворчал Рагнор.   
  
– Это же благотворительность! – оскорбился Магнус.   
  
В программе были гонки на парусных лодках, каяках, академическая гребля, гонки в ваннах и куча всего интересного. В финале фестиваля традиционно устраивался «морской» бой огромных самодельных кораблей с применением пиротехники, брандспойтов и мучных бомб. Это будет легендарно, Магнус был уверен.   
  
Джордан, пригласивший его на фестиваль, был, как и все уважающие себя австралийцы, серфингистом, а кроме того заядлым любителем всяческих экстравагантных регат. А все, что экстравагантно – это про Магнуса!   
  
На одной из них они и познакомились в прошлом году – это была костюмированная регата на гробах в честь Хеллоуина, где Магнус и его экстравагантные друзья Рафаэль и Лили триумфально заняли первое место, потому что там, в отличие от остальных гонок, оценивалось не только умение быстро двигаться, но и эпичность костюмов. А уж в этом-то Магнусу не было равных.   
  
– Йоу, чувак, – сказал Джордан, встретив его в аэропорту, и полез обниматься.   
  
Магнусу страшно нравился этот парень. Расслабленный, вечно полуголый, с буйными кудрями – приятно посмотреть, он явно тоже стремился получать от жизни максимум удовольствия.   
  
Они скинули сумку Магнуса в домике, который Джордан с друзьями снимали на время фестиваля, и поехали в местный бар, в котором уже в три часа дня было полно народу.   
  
– Вон там еще двое из нашей команды, – Джордан указал на бармена и еще одного парня, сидящего у стойки. – Белобрысый Джейс, а второй – Алек. Йоу, мужики! Познакомьтесь с Магнусом!   
  
Джейс улыбнулся и помахал ему, Магнус ухмыльнулся в ответ, но тут обернулся второй парень, и – ч-ч-черт подери!   
  
Бум! – и эти встрепанные черные волосы, бум! – и эти пронзительные глаза, бум – и эти великолепные широкие плечи, обтянутые черной футболкой, и аккуратные кисти рук, и эти длиннющие ноги! бум! бум! бум!   
  
Магнус схватился за сердце. Его гей-радар очнулся от долгого молчания и заверещал, загрохотал, засверкал радужными фейерверками, взорвался разноцветными перьями и блестками, и Дэбби Хэрри в кожаных лосинах запела в его голове “I want that man!”.   
  
Уф-ф-ф. Магнус был сражен наповал, что тут говорить.   
  
– Впечатляет, да? – расхохотался Джордан. – Алека все хотят.   
  
– Очевидно, – пролепетал Магнус.   
  
Сам Алек на это заявление только нахмурился и отвернулся, уставившись в свою кружку с пивом, а через минуту вообще ушел, окатив своих товарищей напоследок сердитым взглядом.   
  
– Он у нас диковатый, не обращай внимания, – подмигнул Джейс. 

* * *

  
– Боже мой! – воскликнул Магнус, впервые увидев Изабель.   
  
– Можно и так, – с улыбкой отозвалась она.   
  
– В этом городе собрались самые красивые люди мира или что происходит вообще?   
  
Магнус потерянно посмотрел на Клариссу, подружку Джейса – тоже, к слову, невероятно миленькую, с которой они полдня занимались раскрашиванием флагов для их будущей победоносной лодки.   
  
– Они с Алеком просто родственники, – пояснила Клэри и рассмеялась от того, какое несчастное у Магнуса выражение лица.   
  
Он уже третий день страдал от неразделенной любви. Несносный красавчик Алек, на котором он опробовал уже весь свой приличный набор пикап-приемов и был почти готов перейти к неприличному, оставался совершенно невозмутим.   
  
– Ну хоть ты мне расскажи, что со мной не так? – обиженно обратился он к Изабель.   
  
– Тебе просто нужно пытаться дальше, – она нежно погладила Магнуса по плечу. – За эти три дня ты расшатал его монашечьи доспехи так, как никому до этого не удавалось.   
  
Магнус недоверчиво поглядел на нее, но немного воспрял духом. Иззи ободряюще улыбнулась, и он залюбовался ее красивым личиком.   
  
– Эти ваши Лайтвуды слишком симпатичные, – пожаловался он Клэри. – Их надо законодательно запретить!   
  
– Саймон как-то пытался на это подписи собирать, – фыркнула та. – Почти все наши друзья были «за».   
  
– Завистники, – с улыбкой вздохнула Изабель, изящно отбросив за плечо копну пышных волос.   
  
Из домика появился хмурый Алек.   
  
– Из, Клэри. Вас ищет Джордан.   
  
Девушки, весело перешептываясь, удалились, но Алек остался, продолжая сверлить Магнуса не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Магнус весь затрепетал от этого взгляда, но обиженно отвернулся – даже у него есть гордость, в конце концов.   
  
– Мы с Клариссой решили остановиться на пурпурном цвете для надписей, – сообщил он максимально нейтральным тоном. – Как тебе?   
  
Алек внимательно осмотрел растянутые на траве паруса.   
  
– Глубоко безразлично, – сказал он.   
  
– Ну и проваливай тогда, – буркнул Магнус и решил обидеться еще сильнее. 

  
Но Алек все топтался и не уходил.   
  
– Я люблю эти гонки, – сказал он все тем же угрюмым тоном. – И хочу победить. Ты знаешь, что команда дисквалифицируется, если хоть один из участников падает?   
  
– И на что это ты намекаешь? – возмутился Магнус.   
  
– Ты неуклюжий, – заявил Алек. – Ты чуть не расшибся сегодня, просто садясь за стол за завтраком!   
  
– Да, я, может, не самая грациозная пантера на этом континенте, но вот это, – Магнус встал и изящным жестом очертил свои бедра и ноги, – вот это все прекрасно бегает, к твоему сведению!   
  
Алек проследил за его движением и чуть покраснел. Магнус довольно приосанился – не зря его гей-радар так зашкаливал, ой не зря.   
  
– Я не хотел тебя обидеть или… – Алек нахмурился и замолчал, уставившись на свои ботинки.   
  
– Но у тебя получилось. Поверить не могу, что потратил столько времени, пытаясь затащить тебя в постель!   
  
Магнус покачал головой, нагнулся за красками и усмехнулся, услышав сдавленный вздох за спиной.   
  
– Пурпурный, – веско сказал он, повернувшись, и для убедительности приподнял бровь.   
  
Алек смотрел на него во все глаза, даже хмуриться перестал, и стал такой милый, что смотреть невозможно. Магнус едва сдержался, чтобы не преодолеть разделяющие их три шага и не поцеловать его, глубоко вздохнул и направился в дом.   
  
– В Австралии не водятся пантеры, – сказал Алек ему вслед.   
  
Магнусу захотелось заорать ему в лицо. 

* * *

  
Их прелестное бело-пурпурное каноэ было готово, и его тренировочный вариант тоже.   
  
– Это искусство, – положа руку на сердце, сказал Магнус, когда они с Клэри обозревали плоды своих трудов. Клэри согласно закивала.   
  
Всю пятницу они потратили на тренировочные «заплывы», чтобы синхронизироваться. Лодку без днища нужно было держать на уровне пояса и бежать, что есть сил, но это так сложно и смешно, когда вас пять человек. Магнус специально встал вторым – после Джордана, но перед Алеком, чтобы не отвлекаться на его упругую задницу, но в итоге получилось как раз наоборот, и Алек споткнулся трижды, прежде чем взял себя в руки.   
  
Магнус бы захихикал, но на ходу это было сложно.   
  
– Ну и кто теперь неуклюжий, а? – пропыхтел он.   
  
– Заткнись, – проворчал сзади Алек, едва переводя дух.   
  
Джейс и Саймон замыкали. Девочки в этом году собирались участвовать только в финальном эпичном морском бою, так что вовсю занимались костюмами и пиротехникой.   
  
Тренировочное каноэ почти развалилось к тому моменту, когда им наконец удалось бежать более-менее слаженно, но Магнус был ужасно доволен сегодняшним днем – каждый раз, когда они спотыкались и вповалку валились друг на друга, хохоча и сыпля ругательствами, он старался падать на взбудораженного и развеселившегося Алека, обязательно проезжаясь по нему задницей. К концу тренировки Алек бросал на него такие распаленные взгляды, что кровь вскипала. 

* * *

  
Регату они не выиграли, к сожалению, но никто не был в обиде, в конце концов, все это затевалось ради веселья, а не победы. К тому же, Магнус подбил команду спонтанно поучаствовать в забеге с ваннами – они посадили туда Клэри с самым красивым из нарисованных ею флагов и принесли ее к финишу первой, завоевав свою первую награду. Затем Джейс и Джордан заняли призовые места в соревновании по сенд-шовелингу – кто быстрее всех наполнит бочку песком с помощью лопаты. Выглядело это так уморительно, что Магнус хохотал до слез. А потом Алек выиграл одиночный заплыв на каяке, после которого так размяк и развеселился, что даже не стал выпутываться из магнусовых поздравительных объятий, а обнял его в ответ, прижав к себе так волнующе, что Магнус снова едва удержался, чтобы ничего не натворить.   
  
Но ему и не пришлось.   
  
Когда начался финальный морской бой, и на поле выехали механические корабли во главе с убийственной ладьей красавицы-амазонки Изабель, и загрохотали трубы, затрещали фейерверки, завопила восторженная толпа, Магнус обернулся и вдруг ощутил сильные руки, оградившие его ото всех, и губы Алека на своих, и трепетную дрожь, и жар, и голод – волна восторга опрокинула его, подкосила колени, и он ответил на поцелуй, притиснувшись как можно ближе, вплетая пальцы в растрепанные и заляпанные краской черные волосы.   
  
Отмечали бурно, вдоволь наелись разнообразной фестивальной еды, утанцевались до гудящих от усталости ног, а потом завалились в бар. Джордан и Джейс мерились силами сначала в армрестлинге (победила Изабель, уделавшая обоих), а потом и в «кто выпьет больше», Клэри сделала всем короны из бумажных салфеток, Иззи с упоением рассказывала о своей недавней триумфальной победе в морском сражении, Алек выглядел довольным и смеялся над ними, и кидал время от времени на Магнуса обжигающие взгляды.   
  
Магнус, сидящий так близко к нему, как только это было возможно, был, кажется, счастлив как никогда.   
  
– За нас! – воскликнул Джордан, и все подняли бокалы. – За самую лучшую команду Хенли-он-Тодд в этом году! Ура!   
  
Все загомонили и заулюлюкали в ответ, и половина бара зашлась в радостных воплях за компанию.   
  
– Эй, – Магнус повернулся к Алеку и, помявшись немного, спросил: – Поедешь со мной в Паттайю в январе?   
  
– А что там?   
  
– Гонки на кроватях! Ужасно весело, тебе понравится!   
  
Алек, выпивший уже две кружки пива, смотрел на него с каким-то умилением.   
  
– Мы можем купить кровать уже сейчас, – восторженно продолжал Магнус, взмахнув руками, – модифицировать и опробовать! Клэри нарисует нам флаг и все такое.   
  
– Что нарисовать? – вклинилась Клэри. – Гонки на кроватях? Как здорово, Алек! Мы же поедем?   
  
– Это должна быть очень крепкая кровать, – серьезно сказал Алек, глядя Магнусу прямо в глаза.   
  
Либо Магнус был очень сильно пьян, либо в его взгляде действительно был более чем непрозрачный намек. Клэри, переводившая взгляд с одного на другого, внезапно засуетилась.   
  
– Ну, я это… пойду, в общем, – она застыла на секунду, состроив забавную мордашку. – Ухожу, да, уже ушла.   
  
Магнус проводил ее смешком и влюбленно уставился на Алека. Если бы его глаза могли стрелять сердечками, то Алек был бы уже усыпан ими с головы до ног.   
  
– Мы очень ответственно подойдем к проверке кровати, – заверил Магнус, мягко проведя пальцами по его руке.   
  
Алек ухмыльнулся и отвел взгляд, чуть покраснев. Такой душка!   
  
На этот раз Магнус не собирался себя останавливать. 

 

* * *

  
– Нам нужны очень надежные, – почти простонал Алек, когда Магнус расстегнул его штаны и прошелся языком по кромке трусов, – ролики для… для к-кровати, ох.   
  
– Алекса-а-а-ндр, – сладко протянул Магнус, оторвавшись от него на секунду, – я тут пытаюсь заняться твоими собственными роликами, так что сосредоточь снимание на этом, будь любезен.   
  
– Ты так меня бесишь, – с улыбкой сказал Алек, нежно погладив его по щеке и едва не задохнулся, когда Магнус, не отводя взгляда, разомкнул губы и обхватил ими его член.   
  
Эта кровать оказалась не слишком крепкой. Но ничего, они найдут подходящую, если хорошо поискать.


End file.
